This invention relates in general to novel halogen-substituted monophospha-s-triazine compounds and to a method for their synthesis. In a more particular manner, this invention concerns itself with a method for synthesizing halo-substituted monophospha-s-triazines by effecting a reaction between a phosphorus pentahalide and a perfluoroalkyl or a perfluoroalkylether imidoylamidine and to novel triazine compounds produced thereby.
The novel compounds of this invention, namely the holo-substituted monophospha-s-triazines, are best represented by 1-dichlorophospha-3,5-bis(perfluoro-n-heptyl)-2,4,6-triazine and 1-dichlorophospha-3,5-bis(perfluoroalkylether)-2,4,6-triazine, as well as their thio and azido derivatives. The holo-substituted monophospha-s-triazines provide a hydrogen-free system amenable for use as antioxidation and anticorrosion additives for perfluorinated lubricating fluids and greases. They are useful also as monomers for incorporation into polymers, the latter due to the presence of two replaceable halogens. Other applications will become readily appreciated and apparent to those skilled in the art.
The present interest in the utilization of perfluoroalkylether type fluids for wide temperature range lubricating applications has created a need for effective antioxidant and anticorrosive additives to permit their functioning in the presence of metals and alloys at elevated temperatures. In oxidizing atmospheres and in the presence of titanium alloys, fluids as represented by Krytox 143AC (a product of E. I. DuPont de Nemours and Company, Wilmington, Del., U.S. Pat. No. 3,242,218) undergo extensive degradation and metal corrosion at temperatures below 288.degree. C. (550.degree. F.). Additives such as the 1-di(thiophenyl)phospha-3,5-bis (perfluoroalkyl)-2,4,6-triazines and the 1-di(thiophenyl)phospha-3,5-bis(perfluoroalkylether)-2,4,6-triazines prevent fluid degradation and metal corrosion and, due to the presence of sulfur, also enhance the fluids' lubricity.